


hypnotic

by cerosev



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Dominant Klaus Hargreeves, Drug Use, First Time, Gift Work, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smoking, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Top Klaus Hargreeves, is it underage if he's actually 58?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerosev/pseuds/cerosev
Summary: maybe he could blame it on the weed or the hormones, but deep down he knew he was the only one to blame.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibuenoquientienehambre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuenoquientienehambre/gifts).



> for sibueno bc they were my first nice comment and them calling me hon made me veryy soft...the smut might be a little ooc i went overboard with the metaphors kdjjjfdk

“Really, Klaus, we’re doing this again?” Ben asked for the fifth time that night.

Klaus carefully lit the joint, twisting it in his fingers, trying to make the perfect one. He looked at it, like a child seeing their favourite candy in the store. Except this time, it’s a grown man looking at weed. “Yes, Ben. You asked me that earlier, and the answer is still the same.” He said sarcastically, lifting the joint to his mouth and taking two puffs before pulling it away again, blowing the smoke out slowly. 

Ben groaned from across the room, and Klaus ignored it as he slipped into peaceful bliss. Well, what would have been peaceful, if someone wasn’t walking around. They both eyed each other, and Klaus got up, slowly tiptoeing to the door to see who—or what—it was.

“It’s just Five.” Ben sighed, almost scaring Klaus shitless.

“Jesus Christ, Ben, warn me if you’re going to phase through walls would ya?” Klaus asked, holding his chest trying to regulate his breathing. He opened the door slowly, hiding the weed behind it. “Hey, Five.” He waved, the boy turning around, and he looked tired.

“H-” Five cut himself off. “Are you smoking?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration or disgust, Klaus couldn’t tell.

“That’s funny you brought it up, I am!” Klaus grinned, and Five was not mentally prepared for this at 2-in-the-fucking-morning. “D’ya want some?” He offered, lifting his other hand to reveal the joint.

“No.” Five huffed, a stray hair on his face blowing off with it. “Why would I want to?”

“Because,” Klaus dragged out the ‘cause’. “Nobody ever takes you seriously just ‘cause you’re small! Don’t you want to prove to them you’re not a kid anymore?” He reasoned, and it ticked Five off. Half of him said ‘Don’t go off with this junkie,’ and the other half was saying ‘Do it, Five!’.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Fine…” Five mumbled, even though all of his senses were screaming that it was a bad idea.

“Good, good, come this way!” Klaus grabbed his shoulder and practically shoved him into his room.

Five sat on the floor, looking around Klaus’ room. It was small, but somehow comfortable. He had things strewn everywhere, a chair with a bunch of clothes on it, and a closet that looked like rainbows were thrown up in it. Five did not particularly like messy rooms, but somehow it just worked for Klaus.

“I’m gonna make you your own, okay? Well, unless you want to share, but I think you might be a lightweight, you don’t smoke that much, or at all that I know of…” Klaus rambled on, and Five watched as he wrapped the weed into the paper.

“What are you doing?” Five points to the paper in Klaus’ hands, and he looks like he’s doing fucking origami.

“It’s a crutch. Making the perfect joint is an art, Five, and I am a professional. You should be thankful for me.” He finishes up, handing it to Five. “Do you know how to smoke?”

Five’s eyes dart from him to the joint in his hand. “Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I…?” He asks, and he knows he’s lying but he’d rather not put up with Klaus making fun of him right then.

Klaus takes another puff of his. “No way, show me.” He smirks, with an all knowing look on his face and Five definitely should have gone with his gut feeling.

“Fuck off.” He states, and Klaus comes down to help him out.

“Okay, so you hold it like this,” Klaus made a motion with his thumb and pointer finger, trying his best to explain. “Uh…like you’re pinching it! But don’t actually pinch it, just hold it.”

Five watched his fingers, and tried his best to emulate it. It felt a bit awkward at first, but after shifting the position around, it got better. “Okay, now what?”

“Now smoke it!” Klaus excitedly said. “Don’t draw it into your lungs, just put it in your mouth and then breathe it in.” He said, smoking his own and trying to show the process. “Like that.”

Five brought the joint up to his lips, he was scared, but that’s probably how everyone felt their first time. He saw Klaus staring at him from the corner of his eye, and he wanted so badly to tell him off, but he had other things to attend to now.

He tried to draw one in, and it would have almost worked if he didn’t hold it for so long, and he immediately coughed up a lung. Klaus laughed at him, and Five is sure he hit his head somewhere because he began screaming in the middle of it. “Fuck you, I’m not a druggie.” Five tried his best to defend himself, but Klaus was dying on the floor and all he could do was watch.

Klaus composed himself, sitting back up as he wiped at his eyes. “Sorry, it’s just funny.”

Not really, Five thought to himself, but he went at it again anyways. It went surprisingly better, and it felt different than he thought it would. Klaus clapped in the background, like a parent at their kid’s school concert. “You did it Five! I’m so proud of you,” He wiped a fake tear. “You’ve grown up so fast.”

Five gruffed. “I would like to take this time to remind you that I’m technically older than you.”

“I know, but still! It’s fun, and Ben keeps telling me this is a bad idea but I don’t care anymore!” Klaus shot a dirty look at the corner of the room–which Five assumed Ben was watching them.

Five turned to look at him. “I thought you said you can’t see ghosts when you’re high?” He asked.

“Oh, no, I can still see them, it’s just less common.” Klaus let out a breath, and he looked content in where he was right now. Five was glad that getting high was becoming less of an escape and more because it made him feel good. It still wasn’t as great as him being completely sober, but it was something.

They sat in silence for a bit, smoking and listening to an album that Klaus put on, saying something along the lines of ‘Lana Del Rey slaps, especially when you’re high, bro.’. He wasn’t wrong, though, her voice was really nice to listen to, and even angelic in some parts.

“What are you supposed to feel when you’re high?” Five spoke up, looking over to Klaus. He seemed to be surprised by the sudden talk, but he didn’t deny responding.

“I get butterflies in my stomach and my body feels numb in the good way. Oh, and sometimes I get horny.” He added the last part like he was writing an essay with a word limit and there was still another topic to be added.

“Gross.” Five said, and Klaus made an offended sound.

“You’re the one who asked!” He protested. “How do you feel?” Klaus asked, dropping the previous conversation almost entirely in the span of 2 seconds.

Five thought it over for a moment. “I feel more...aware...of my emotions.” He said, crossing his legs.

“Aware how?” Klaus asked, leaning into Five. Yeah, he looked even more a mess closer up. His hair was strewn about, just like his room, and his shirt was lazily put on and Five's pretty sure Klaus was wearing that shirt yesterday. Five knows he can’t be one to judge other people’s fashion, especially since he wears the same outfit every day, but he can’t help but notice it

“Sensitive, I guess. Like I could get angry right now and then cry the next minute.” He tried to explain the best he could, but it felt like a word was missing.

“Oh, emotional? I see, I used to get emotional too.” Klaus took another hit before leaning into FIve, laughing with it. “It’s nice to have family bonding time with you, I was always secretly worried you didn’t like me or something. I mean, I’m the most useless one here.”

“You’re not useless, Klaus.” Five said, and it was true. Klaus meant a lot to Five, just like the others. “Um, when I saw the apocalypse, finding you was probably the worst thing to happen to me…”

Klaus looked up at him, his eyes full of wonder. “Really?” He asked, more of a statement than a question, like he was trying to wrap his head around the thought that someone could care about him.

Five tilts his head up, taking another hit and blowing the smoke out thoughtfully. “Yeah. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you then.”

“No, no, it’s fine! I was dead, how would I be mad that you didn’t save me?” Klaus tried his best to cheer Five up, the melancholic look on his face too off-putting to do nothing about, Five was never one to show emotions like that. “Plus, that’s a different timeline now, we’re all gonna be fine!” He tried.

It didn’t work, Five was still one hell of an emotional mess. “I don’t know how you guys put up with me, I mean I’m kinda really very mean, and I called you all stupid and stuff…”

Klaus sat up, grabbing Five’s shoulders, shaking him. “It’s fine, we know you’re just mean ‘cause you love us.” He said, and Five’s eyes glossed over, what did he ever do to get a family like this? “Aw, come here big bro.” Klaus hugged Five, and he tried his best not to cry, it wasn’t his place. He hugged back, and it felt good, even if Klaus smelt terrible.

“Thanks, Klaus.” Five finally said, trying to wriggle himself free from Klaus’ death grip. 

Klaus nodded. “No problem, and Ben wanted to get in on the hug too, sorry about that.”

Five successfully made it out, brushing off his clothes. “It’s fine, tell him I said hi.” He said, and when he looked back up, Klaus was looking at him with an unbelievable expression. “What?” He asked.

“You just touched my dick!” He laughed, leaning in and gripping onto Five for support.

“Wh- No I didn’t!” Five yelped, trying to push Klaus off of him. “You are ruining a perfectly nice moment!”

Klaus ends up face down on the floor, and he is once again losing his shit. “You totally did bro,” He sat up. “You went like that.” He palmed Five through his shorts and Five almost had a heart attack.

"Nngh, I told you that I'm sensitive!" He said, holding his hands over his crotch protectively.

Klaus giggled. "Oop, sorry!" He said, and if there wasn't anything else Five wanted to do than punch that smug look off of his face. "Can't lie, it did feel kinda nice though" He said, like a train of thought kind of this, and Five was about to lose it.

"What?" Five exasperatedly said, looking in complete horror at Klaus.

"Wouldn't mind if you did it again…" He continued, like Five wasn't even in the room right then.

Five looked away sheepishly. It was rare for someone to say something so vulgar in front of him, but it's never been his own brother before. "Klaus, you do know that I'm in here, right?" Five asked.

"Yeah, I know. So would you?" Klaus asked again, and Five took note of the way his legs were opened, one of them rocking back and forth and the other stationary.

Five couldn't think straight. His brother (his brother!) was asking him to touch his dick. What in the world is going on, and why is his body reacting to it?

If any of this goes through, he's blaming it on the weed.

"I see…" Klaus spoke, taking another drag of his joint. How he smoked so much and still was only moderately affected baffled Five. "So, do you wanna play bumper cars with our dicks?" He asked.

Throw out the previous statement, he's definitely not in the right mindset.

"Klaus, I don't know if you know this, but we're brothers." Five said, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard from this. Curse this second puberty.

Klaus clearly noticed, and hell, the whole world has probably noticed. "Five, I don't know if you know this, but we're technically not related, and your little friend begs to differ." 

Five groaned. "But still, we refer to each other as siblings!"

"Nothing wrong with a little pick me up!" Klaus defended, looking into Five's eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. He motioned for his joint, to which Five hesitantly gave up, it felt like a way to ignore what was going on. He smashed them both on the ash tray, admiring it all.

He made his way back to Five, and the air felt thick with arousal. The song was still playing in the background, Five's hands were starting to sweat and he didn't know if he could ever say another word with Klaus' gaze fixed on him like that.

"Five, listen to me." Klaus said, in a deeper voice than usual, the voice Five usually calls the 'dark sweet talk' voice. "If you don't want this, tell me, okay? Teleport away, push me off of you, whatever you need to do, do it." He sounded serious, and for someone as carefree as Klaus, it was scary to see him like that. He was like a whole new person.

Five nodded, and he didn't even know what he was agreeing to but he would be lying if he said he wasn't really turned on by that.

Klaus stood up, motioning Five to join him on the bed. "Have you ever had sex before?" He asked.

"No." Five said, and he couldn't maintain eye contact with Klaus, not in a situation like this.

"That's tough. Now that I think of it, Delores didn't have a lower body anyway. Oh, you dumped her, right?" Klaus jumped from one question to another like he was playing a game of hopscotch.

"I did not 'dump' her. We had a mutual break up." Five crossed his arms, what did Delores have to do with any of this?

"Oh, she dumped you?" Klaus pushed.

"We had a mutual break up!" Five hissed, and Klaus loved how cute he looked when angry. Even if he is a mass murderer, he still can be cute.

Klaus settled, deciding not to touch on the topic anymore. "Okay, okay calm down."

Klaus climbed on top of Five, the other's breath raggedy as he tried to stay calm. "Where are you sensitive?" He asked as he mindlessly trailed a finger up Five's thigh.

Five shuddered. "U-Um, my neck and my thighs…" He got out, and of course Klaus leaped to attack his neck.

"Bet you'd like me to hold you from here, huh? Want me to choke you while fucking into you?" Klaus said into Five's ear, and there was nothing he wanted more.

"God, yes Klaus, please." Five never found himself begging much, but this was an exception. If Klaus didn't fuck him right now he might cry.

"Alright." Klaus let go of his neck. "Stay here, I'm not going far." He promised, moving to his dresser and taking out lube and some condoms from what seemed to be his...well, Five has no idea what drawer it could be called. It looked like a bunch of clothes were shoved in there to make his room look cleaner than it actually was.

"Open up for me, okay Five? Just relax." Klaus said, there was something so hypnotizing about his voice, he swore he must have gotten rumored. He did as was told, and he felt his sober brain yelling at him but he really needed to see what was going to happen.

Klaus slowly pressed his finger in, making sure to check on Five every now and then to ask if he's doing okay, and for a first time it wasn't all that bad. It might've been because he was high or because Klaus was making sure nothing would go wrong, but whatever it was he was thankful for.

It didn't stop him from feeling it, though. He was embarrassingly reactant to touch thanks to the weed, so everything felt a thousand times stronger, like everyone's eyes were on you all at once, and you're faced with immense pressure—but replace pressure with lust in his case.

"Five? Are you okay?" Klaus' voice brought him back into time, and he felt like a hot mess. He probably looked like one too, and unfortunately he would never see the beauty in that.

"I'm fine, when are we gonna get this show on the road?" Five asked, kicking one of his legs in the air. He felt light, and he needed an anchor to hold him down.

"Hold on, hold on." He said, twisting his fingers just a bit more before wiping them down, reaching over for the condom he left on the desk. "Relax, okay? I got you." Klaus shimmeyed off his jeans, which took his underwear down with them. 

Five got a look at Klaus' cock, and for someone who seems to be so self conscious about it, it wasn't even half bad. It was longer than it was thick, but that could be said for his whole body. 

Five prepared himself, all of this work was about to pay off, and he didn't know what to expect. Fingers were obviously different from the real thing, but how much so? His thoughts were racing, and he watched intently as Klaus pushed in, hissing at the slight burn, it was his fault for being so impatient.

They moved in increments, Klaus insisting that they go slower since it's his first time. Finally, he bottomed out, and Five has never felt more full in his life.

He wanted more, he wanted less, and he wanted everything all at once. 

Five squirmed a bit, trying to signal Klaus to get on with it already, and it surprisingly worked because he started moving, slowly, and Five felt the highest he's been all night.

The music was flowing through his ears, he couldn't understand the words but yet it still deeply resonated within him, he felt hot, and Klaus moaning above him was hot, and the way Klaus rested his hand on the arch of his back was definitely hot.

It was a sensory overload, the most touch he's ever felt being done in a single night, all gifted to him by a person who's always been there for him.

Klaus continued to softly thrust into him, whispering little nothings into his ear, onto his neck and it sent shivers up Five's spine, pushing back onto him with need.

The message was delivered, once again, and Klaus provided. Speeding up, he wrapped a hand around Five's dick, trying to focus on pumping it at the same speed that they fucking at, and the stimulation was just perfect.

He wasn't aware of his own body, he didn't know how he was reacting, and he just realized how loud he was being and he thanked God that the others had gone out because that would be one hell of a family dinner.

And now the thought of getting walked in on was sending so many thoughts to his head, and Klaus' hand around his throat while his other was pinned to his back and knowing he was completely helpless threw him off the edge.

It felt ethereal, something he's never experienced before. It felt so much better in person than reading about it, it felt like he was ascending into heaven.

As his high wore off, he listened to Klaus, who was unsurprisingly the loudest moaner he's ever heard, and it might be a turn off for some, but it's definitely endearing to him.

Klaus' thrusts became erratic and his once regal composure faltered as he raced himself to orgasm. His eyebrows furrowed and he shut his eyes tightly as he came, and if someone asked Five to explain the beauty of Klaus Hargreeves, he would simply just show them that image.

He hovered over Five for a few moments, trying to get the strength to move. Finally, like a sloth, he got the condom off and flopped down next to Five.

Five was the first to talk. "I can't believe it…" He said.

"Hm?" Klaus hummed, turning toward Five. His hair was messy, his face was flushed and he was almost completely naked, aside from his socks and if that's not the best sight Klaus has seen in the past week I don't know what is.

"My first time was with my brother." He said, and it still baffles him how the man he's speaking to is 58 years old.

"Well, Allison and Luther are always sucking on each other's faces, so I think this is fine." Klaus bargained.

"True." Five agreed, looking over to the digital clock, the one that always was an hour wrong, no matter how much you set it back. 2:34 AM. If he left his room at two-twenty something, that meant that they were in here for only an hour, give or take.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear? I'm too tired to get my own" Five asked as Klaus stood up, stretching.

"Uh, all my shirts would be like dresses on you, but knock yourself out." He shrugged, walking to the doorframe. “Not gonna lie, you’re fun when you’re not pissy mad about everything and everyone” Klaus admitted, earning an angry glare from Five.

“You better savor it, because I’m going to hate you again when I wake up.” He said, but they both knew it was a lie.

"I'm gonna make macaroni." Klaus said behind his back before rushing down the steps.

"Wait a-" He started, but Klaus was long gone by then. "Is it the good kind?" Five yelled out.

"Nope, the microwave kind!" Klaus said, and Five swore he could hear the smile on his face.

Maybe he could blame it on the weed or the hormones, but deep down he knew he was the only one to blame.


End file.
